Fortuna Major
by Ivy P
Summary: Recueil sur les personnages qui mériterait l'intervention de J.K.R. en personne. OS n*7 : Via "Vivre dans une grande famille, c'est pas toujours évident, heureusement, les enfants Weasley-Potter maîtrisent l'art d'être unique parmi ses semblables : Fred et Roxanne Weasley."
1. Introduction

_Alors voilà, j'ai craqué et j'ai écris._

_Je suis fan de l'univers de J.K.R et pour tout vous dire, j'ai longtemps résisté à l'idée d'écrire une FF sur les aventures de ses fabuleux personnages -craignant de les dénaturer inutilement. Alors je me suis mise à écrire sur des personnes dont on ne sait pas encore grand chose. _

_Donc me voilà, frémissante et pleine d'idées._

_Mais comme je reste une grande flemmarde et que je suis restée pendant plusieurs semaines à buter sur une intrigue directive, j'ai décidé de faire un recueil d'OS._

_Et puis de fils en aiguilles j'ai fini par écrire sur d'autres personnages. Donc on peut trouver dans ce recueil trois fils rouge._

Via ; _drabble/os basées sur la nouvelle génération (au tant vous prévenir que j'ai un faible pour le Scorose)_

Rubeus ;_ drabble/os basées sur la vie des parents._

Draconis ;_ esquisse de drabbles sur les fondateurs de Poudlard._

_Les chapitres seront marqués par l'un de ses titres donc suivez vos envies, sautez des thèmes, lisez tout, peu importe, j'espère seulement que le résulta vous plaira._

_Merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire cet entête :)_

* * *

><p><strong>OS n°1<strong>, _Draconis_ : Lorsqu'ils ont décidé de fonder Poudlard, Salazar, Rowena et Godric avaient certaines attentes sur le genre d'élèves qui devaient arpenter leur école. Il n'y avait que Helga pour se rappeler d'une chose importe : au delà de la recherche de la gloire et des satisfactions personnelles, ils ne fallaient pas oublier qu'ils enseigneraient à des enfants.

**OS n°2**, _Via_ : Sur la quai de la gare, chaque parents donnent des instructions à leurs enfants. Soit sage. Travaille bien. Fais-toi des amis. Alors Albus, Rose et Scorpius montent dans le Poudlard Express sans savoir ce que leur première année leur réserve, ils ont dans l'idée de suivre du mieux qu'ils peuvent les conseils de leur parents.

**OS n°3**, _Via_ : S'appelez Albus Severus Potter, c'est compliqué. Heureusement, il y a d'autres personnes capable de comprendre que, oui, c'est dure parfois de servir de mémorial.

**OS n°4**, _Draconis_ : Allons, Rowena, tu devrais le savoir. Toi qui à fait de l'intelligence ta meilleure arme, tu devrais comprendre qu'on ne chatouille pas un dragon qui dort.

**OS n°5**, _Rubeus_ : "Sang de bourbe !" L'insulte avait claqué dans l'air comme un vieux coup de tonner, dévastant tout sur son passage, Lily en première ligne. Alors, réfugiée dans les toilettes, elle se demande comment elle va pouvoir faire face. Et voilà qu'en plus, Potter s'en mêle...

**OS n°6**, _Via_ : Pour beaucoup, Rose et Scorpius étaient des éternels rivaux et si vous leur posez la question, ils seront assez d'accord avec vous. Mais ne faites pas l'erreur de penser qu'ils ne sont que des rivaux, ce serait mal les connaître.

**OS n°7**, _Via_ : Savoir qui on est, c'est jamais évident. Alors si en plus on doit le découvrir entouré par ses personnes qui partagent le même ADN, là, c'est encore plus compliquer. Heureusement, les enfants Weasley-Potter maîtrise L'art d'être Unique dans une grande famille ! _Roxanne et Fred Weasley_.


	2. Draconis, 1

C'était une chose qu'ils avaient tendance à oublier.

Ce n'était que des enfants.

- _J'enseignerai aux plus téméraires_.

- _Aux plus audacieux_.

- _Aux plus intelligents_.

Godric, Salazar, Rowena, empêtrez comme ils étaient dans la dureté du monde. Ils avaient oublié que leur but était de les protéger. Ils se devaient d'offrir à chaque sorcier et sorcière une maison, une chance et des perceptives. D'éloigner l'ignorance, de les préparer à ce monde cruel et défectueux et leurs rappeler qu'il y aura toujours quelque chose de beau. Quelque chose de grand. Quelque chose qui vaut la peine d'être défendu.

C'était ça qu'ils devaient leurs instruire. La force dans la gentillesse, l'indulgence dans la connaissance, la dévotion dans l'ambition. Et l'espoir.

« _Je les prendrais tous._» avait proclamé Helga. « _Je prendrai ceux qui ne sont pas assez téméraire, pas assez audacieux, pas assez intelligent et je leurs enseignerai comment être les trois en même temps. Je leur enseignerai la patience, l'abnégation et la tolérance. Je prendrai les justes et les loyaux._»


	3. Via, 1

**Première année****.**

Albus avait entendu le petit commentaire de son oncle Ron. « _Ne devient pas trop ami avec lui, Rosie._ » et il s'était demandé pourquoi. Pourquoi ne pas être ami avec lui ? Et puis pourquoi seulement Rose ? Il avait interrogé son père du regard et il ne lui avait rien répondu.

Lui aussi devait-il éviter d'être ami avec Scorpius Malefoy ?

Pour tant, en le regardant de loin, il n'avait pas l'air bien méchant. Au contraire, on aurait dit qu'il était au tant apeuré que lui-même. Sa mère le serrait aussi fort que la sienne et son père le soutenait au tant que le sien. Par bien des aspects, ils avaient l'air similaire.

Le train siffla son départ et les parents pressèrent leurs enfants de monter à bord.

Une dernière accolade, des encouragements. « _Tu n'as rien oublié ? Non, t'es sûr ?_ » « _Mais oui maman _» et en moins de deux, les élèves de Poudlard se penchaient aux fenêtres pour saluer leurs parents.

Albus et Rose ne se quittèrent pas d'une semelle, parce qu'ils s'étaient promis d'affronter cette épreuve ensemble. James était resté dans le compartiment uniquement le temps de dire au revoir et les avaient abandonnés pour rejoindre ses amis.

Les deux cousins s'étaient alors retournés vers les deux autres occupants de leur cabine. Une petite asiatique cachée derrière de grandes lunettes et qui s'était empressée de sortir un livre et un garçon un peu rondouillard qui mangeait frénétiquement.

Il y eut un silence gêné avant que, dans une œillade résolut, Rose entame la conversation.

- Tu lis l'histoire de Poudlard ? J'ai passé tout l'été à le lire, c'est tellement passionnant.

- Je le relis, rectifia-t-elle en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez –lui donnant un air absolument hautain.

Mais un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres fines et un air de malice passa dans son regard.

- Mais mes passages préférés, sont les chapitres sur les tournois des trois sorciers, ajouta-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

Rose sourit à son tour, agréablement surprise.

- C'est aussi mes passages préférer ! Je m'appelle Rose Weasley et voici mon cousin Albus Potter.

- Mei Xiao.

Le dernier membre encore inconnu hoqueta en appuyant un peu trop fort sur pack de jus. Il reversa alors quelque goute sur son pantalon et jura maladroitement. Il essayait de nettoyer la tache sous le regard septique –voir ennuyer pour Mei- de ses compères. Albus le prit un peu en pitié et sortie un mouchoir de sa poche.

- Tiens, ça sera plus efficace.

- Merci, Potter.

- Appelle-moi Albus. Et tu t'appelles ?

- William Van Grant.

Les deux garçons se sourirent amicalement avant d'être interrompu par quelqu'un toquant à la porte de leur compartiment. Ils aperçurent une tignasse blonde de l'autre côté de la vitre et constatèrent silencieusement qu'il ne s'agissait ni plus, ni moins du fils Malefoy.

- Oui, autorisa Mei –vu que personne d'autre n'osait le faire.

La porte s'ouvrit et les deux cousins s'échangèrent un regard soucieux. Presque craintif. Mais devant l'air embêté -gêné même !- de l'arrivant, Albus perdu vite toutes suspicions.

- Est-ce que, commença le fil Malefoy hésitant. Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir avec vous ? Il n'y a plus de place ailleurs…

Le silence accueillit sa demande, personne n'osant dire un mot. Malefoy sembla alors légèrement peiné, prêt à chercher une autre place.

- Bien sur que tu peux ! Fit précipitamment Albus.

Face au regard d'incompréhension de Rose, il haussa les épaules impuissant. Le pauvre, il n'allait pas le laisser galérer comme ça. C'était son premier jour à lui aussi. Scorpius esquissa un sourire timide avant de s'asseoir.

- Merci…

Un silence gêné suivit son arrivé alors que Malefoy gardait les yeux rivés sur ses genoux.

Il ne sut dire pourquoi, mais Albus su dès cet instant qu'il n'y avait absolument pas de quoi ce méfier. Comment un garçon, qui osait à peine regarder ses interlocuteurs dans les yeux, pouvait être quelqu'un de mauvais ? Et puis, ce n'était pas à lui que l'oncle Ron avait demandé de ne pas trop être ami.

- Comment tu t'appelles, s'empressa-t-il de demander.

Scorpius releva la tête pour s'assure qu'on s'adressait bien à lui. Devant le regard insistant des quatre enfants, il se redressa et fit hésitant.

- Scorpius Malefoy…

- Je suis Albus Potter, voici Rose Weasley –ma cousine, Mei Xiao et William Van Grant.

Scorpius salua d'un hochement de tête chacune des personnes qui l'entouraient et, contre toutes attentes, Albus lui tendit la main.

- Ravi de faire ta connaissance.

Hésitant, Scorpius avisa la main, puis son possesseur. Albus lui souriait sincèrement. Alors il lui rendit son sourire et serra sa main en retour.

- De même.

* * *

><p>- C'est de la mandragor, professeur.<p>

Interrompu Scorpius Malefoy, lors du premier cours de potion lorsque Rose Weasley ne réussit pas à répondre correctement à la question.

Bien sur, Rose connaissait la réponse, elle l'avait lu dans son livre la veille. Mais elle était tellement nerveuse, à cet instant, alors qu'il s'agissait de son premier cours, de sa première interrogation, que les mots n'avaient pas franchit sa bouche.

L'intervention fut suivit de murmures alors qu'une Serpentard avait chuchoté un peu trop fort que le Malefoy était bien plus intelligent que cette Gryffondor.

Alors que leur professeur redemandait le silence en accordant les premiers points de l'année à la maison Serpentard, Rose se tourna vers le malotru qui l'avait interrompu. Elle lui lança alors le regard le plus noir qu'elle avait en réserve, essayant de lui faire clairement comprendre qu'elle n'allait pas en rester là. Elle fut certain de le voir frémir -en tout cas, il eut un mouvement de recule- et elle se détourna satisfaite.

Et ce fut ainsi que commença les sept années de rivalités qui allaient opposer Rose et Scorpius.

Le pire, c'est que ce dernier n'était intervenu que pour lui venir en aide...

* * *

><p>- Sois sûre que je vais faire mieux que toi.<p>

Scorpius soupira sans oser la regarder. Il essaya de se persuader qu'ignorer la provocation de Rose Weasley suffirait pour qu'elle le laisse tranquille. Quand bien même cette technique avait maintes fois échouée, il ne se résolu pas à l'abandonner de la même façon que Rose n'abandonnait l'idée de faire de lui son rival.

Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de l'en dissuader.

Il avait essayé de nier leur compétition parce que quand il avait une meilleure note que Weasley, celle-ci se plaignait et ronchonnait. Et quand elle obtenait de meilleurs résultats, elle fanfaronnait et sautillait dans tout les sens. Dans les deux cas, elle était toujours sur son dos.

- Hé, ne m'ignore pas, Malefoy.

Elle se plaça devant lui pour lui bloquer le passage et planta un regard sévère dans le sien.

Mais que ce soit elle, ou leurs professeurs, ou leurs maisons respectives, tout, absolument tout, semblait vouloir les voir s'affronter. Parce qu'ils étaient tout les deux intelligents, doués, inventifs et qu'il fallait bien quelqu'un à la première place.

- Si tu veux absolument la première place, je te la laisse, Weasley, soupira-t-il en détournant le regard.

Devant son air ennuyé, elle fronça les sourcils et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Oh, non, non, non ! Les victoires faciles, peu pour elle. Elle était tellement obstinée...

- Je ne veux pas que tu me la laisses, Malefoy, dit-elle en reprenant sa route vers la classe.

Il la suivit sans un mot, avisant sa place qui -il en remerciait les plus grands sorciers de l'Histoire- se trouvait loin de la sienne.

- Je veux te l'arracher des mains ! Prouver que je suis meilleure que toi. Et ça n'a aucun intérêt d'être la meilleure s'il n'y a pas de challenge.

Elle continuait son chemin vers le premier rang et s'installa enfin avant de se tourner vers lui.

- Alors donne tout ce que tu as, Malefoy, le pointa-t-elle du doigt avec un grand sourire. Et je te surpasserai.

Scorpius leva ses yeux vers elle et devait s'avouer amusé. Dans un sens, ça ressemblait à des encouragements et il lui rendit son sourire. Bon, s'il ne pouvait pas y échapper.

- Très bien. Mais tu ne le regretteras pas quand je t'aurai battu alors.

Pour la première fois, il s'autorisa à lui sourire narquoisement. Satisfaite de sa réponse, Rose lui lança un regard de défi avant de se tourner sur le passage de leur professeur.

Une petite compétition amicale, ça ne ferait pas de mal.


	4. Via, 2

_Merci à ImtheBest pour son commentaire, j'espère que cet OS répondra à tes questions :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Première année.<strong>

- Alors quoi ? Le génie familial n'est pas héréditaire ? Je pensais que tout les Potter étaient destinés à posséder un grand pouvoir !

- Tais-toi Arlong ! Menaça Rose.

Albus regarda fixement son gobelet, espérant que là où sa baguette avait échoué, ses yeux y arriveraient. Mais même avec toute sa volonté, l'objet resta immobile, à peine troublé par des secousses.

Il avait pourtant bien prononcé la formule. Sa baguette avait bien touché le gobelet. Tout avait été fait dans les règles alors pourquoi ce satané verre n'avait-il pas changer de forme ?!

- Y a peut être eut une tare dans les gênes, se moqua à nouveau Rick Arlong. Peut être qu'on a tord de te pensé tout puissant. Même Van Grant est plus fort que toi !

Albus eut l'impression qu'un énorme poids venait de s'abattre sur sa poitrine et les regards de toute sa classe n'aidaient pas faire face. Sa gorge était noué, son esprit assaillit de questions qui l'empêchaient de rationalisé. Il avait échoué. Encore.

- Je t'aurai prévenu ! Cria sa cousine en se jetant sur le malotru.

- Mrs Weasley, cria leur professeur surprit par sa violence.

Mais à peine Rose eut-elle saisit la cravate de Rick pour mieux viser sa joue avec son poing qu'Albus se retourna brusquement et quitta la classe en courant.

- Potter, rappela leur professeur dépassé par la situation.

Stopper dans son élan, Rose ainsi que le reste de la classe restèrent interdis, choqués.

- Tu fuis Potter ?! Cria Rick.

La moquerie eut pour effet de les réveiller tous et Rose fronça les sourcils en lançant un regard noir sur Rick. Se dernier affichait une mine fière et impétueuse, si bien que le sang de la Weasley frémit dans ses veines et qu'elle abattu son poing sur son visage.

- Weasley !

- Elle m'a frappé !

- Lâchez-le immédiatement ! Deux heures de retenu ! Moins 50 points à la maison Gryffondor !

* * *

><p>Albus s'était caché dans une alcôve, dissimulé par une statue. Il ne pleurait pas à chaude larmes, parce qu'entendre ses sanglots raisonnés dans le couloir vide ne faisait que l'énerver encore plus. Alors, silencieux, il laissait quelque larme perler sur ses joues et s'insultait mentalement.<p>

Idiot. Imbécile. Bon à rien. Lâche. Lâche. Lâche.

Si sa famille le voyait ainsi, ils auraient honte. James le pointerait du doigt et Lily détournerait son regard. Et sa mère… Et son père !

Un sort si facile, comment avait-il pu le raté ? Encore ?!

Comment avait-il pu oser fuir ? Il aurait du resté mais c'était comme si ses jambes ne l'avaient pas écouté et puis ses regards… Non, il n'avait pas pu les supporter. Et maintenant, il se retrouvait seul, abattu, honteux. Il ne pourrait jamais plus faire face à sa classe, tout le monde se moquerait de lui, Rick Arlong le premier.

Bon sang, il était un Potter !

Il était si certain d'apporter le déshonneur sur sa famille qu'il arriva à la conclusion que la seule solution était de fuir.

- Potter ?

Albus se redressa immédiatement, cessant de respirer. Espérant qu'en restant immobile, l'arrivant passerait son chemin. Mais une tête se dessina au dessus de la sienne et quand son regard croisa celui de Scorpius, Albus su que ce dernier n'aurait pas l'intention de le laisser.

- Ca va ? Demanda-t-il en prenant place à ses côtés.

- Ouais, renifla-t-il sans conviction.

Scorpius prit une grande inspiration en observant les pierres devant lui.

- Ta cousine à une sacrée droite.

- Rose l'a vraiment frappé ?

- Elle la mit K.O, oui. Elle me fait un peu peur et elle a mit une telle pagaille, j'en ai profité pour m'éclipser.

Albus sourit pauvrement, le cœur n'y étant pas. Il appréciait les efforts de Scorpius pour lui remonter le moral, mais depuis un an qu'ils étaient amis, jamais ils n'avaient parlé de leurs malaises.

Bien sûr, il y avait des petites allusions par-ci par-là. Albus lâchait sans s'en rendre compte que de toute façon, son frère faisait toujours mieux que lui et Scorpius serrait les dents quand des élèves chuchotaient sur son passage.

Mais d'un accord tacite, aucun des deux n'en parlaient.

- C'est gentil Scorpius, mais tu aurais dû rester, tu vas avoir des problèmes.

Scorpius haussa les épaules et garda le silence. Albus n'ajouta rien non plus, concentrant son attention sur sa baguette. Il essaya d'y déceler quelque chose, une rayure, une fissure, n'importe quel imperfection qui trahirait les raisons de son incapacité à s'en servir convenablement.

Il se rappelait des instructions du vieux Ollivander.

"Une baguette d'acacia est un bois inhabituel et difficiles à utiliser. Elles ont souvent leur propres volonté et ce n'est qu'entre les mains de sorciers suffisamment subtiles qu'elles sont capables de faire preuve d'une puissante magie"... Qu'avait-il ajouté encore ? Que sa baguette n'était pas adaptée de la magie "sa claque, ça fume" et qu'elle était souvent sous-estimées en raison de la singularité de son tempérament.

C'était du charabia pour lui.

- Albus...

La voix de Scorpius le sortie de sa réflexion et il réalisa alors qu'il tordait sa baguette un peu trop fort. Albus déglutit en cessant ses maltraitassions.

- Tu ne devrais pas écouter Arlong. La plus par du temps, il n'arrive même pas à faire une métamorphose présentable, il est mal placé pour critiquer.

- Peut être, mais lui au moins, il en fait une.

Ses poings se resserrèrent sur le bois. Il aurait bien voulu crier un peu, mais il n'allait pas encore se donner en spectacle.

- Et puis si c'était la première fois que j'y arrivais pas, ce ne serait pas grave mais je- je... Je devrais être capable de le faire. C'est sensé être un sort facile ! Tout le monde y arrive très bien et personne n'est capable de m'expliquer comme il fait.

Scorpius se pinça les lèvres avant d'hausser les épaules.

- Ecoute, ce n'est pas parce que tu es un Potter que tu n'as pas le droit d'avoir des ratés.

- Ca- ça n'a rien à voir Scorpius ! Ok ?! C'est un sort facile ! Je devrais juste être capable de le faire ! Doit- Doit y avoir un truc qui cloche avec ma baguette, c'est tout !

- Hé, ne me cris pas dessus. Moi, j'essaye juste de te dire que ce n'est pas ton nom de famille qui te donne tes pouvoirs.

- Mon nom de famille ?! Mon nom de famille ?! Je suis Albus Severus Potter ! S'écria-t-il en se laissant gagner par la colère. Je porte le matricule de trois des plus grand sorcier de notre siècle et-

Albus marqua un arrêt involontaire, le visage figé par la colère, le souffle court et son sang bouillant dans ses veines. Mais quand il croisa le regard de son ami, dénué de reproche ou d'animosité, il sentit sa colère faillir.

- Et c'est parfois difficile à porter...

Il avait fini sa phrase dans un souffle, peu fier d'un tel aveu. Mais il avait comprit dans le regard de Scorpius, qu'il ne pourrait pas lui servir le même discours qu'il servait à tout le monde. Albus déglutit difficilement en se rasseyant. La mine basse, il sentit son corps être submerger par la fatigue.

- Hé, fit calmement Scorpius en posant une main sur son épaule. Tu as devant toi, Scorpius Hypérion Malefoy. S'il y a une personne qui comprend ce que c'est que d'avoir un nom difficile à porter, c'est moi.

Albus acquiesça sans motivation, à peine atteint par ses propos. Bien sûr que Malefoy comprenait, ça n'en rendait pas moins son malaise supportable.

Scorpius comprit très vite que ce n'était pas ce qui remonterait le moral de son ami. Il dégluti légèrement et réfléchit rapidement à ce que voulait véritablement entendre Albus.

- Ecoute, hésita-t-il. Tes prénoms ne font pas de toi ce que tu es. Tu n'es pas Albus Dumbeldor, ni Severius Rogue, ni Harry Potter.

Albus ferma les yeux en baissant la tête et déglutit. Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas ses trois hommes. Comment le pourrait-il ? Mais Scorpius appuya ses propos en resserrant la prise qu'il avait sur son épaule et força son ami à rouvrir les yeux.

- Tu es toi. Tu es Al. Tu es la personne la plus loyal, la plus brave et la plus sincère que je connaisse. Tu es doué et têtu, et parfois empoter, mais toujours juste. Et tu n'as pas besoin d'être un sorcier puissant pour savoir qui tu es, ni de combattre les forces du mal pour être quelqu'un de bien.

Albus prit une inspiration plus forte que les autres avant de lâcher tout bas.

- Mais, dit-il faiblement. Je ne veux décevoir personne.

- Personne ne veut décevoir, Al. Mais on- on fait tous des erreurs. Toi, moi, nos parents, Dumbeldor et même Rowena Serdaigle ont fait des erreurs. Personne n'est parfait et on ne devrait jamais demander à quelqu'un de l'être.

Scorpius lui sourit et Albus plissa les lèvres avant de le lui rendre. Il avait raison, et même si ses paroles le réconfortaient, ça ne suffisait à le faire se sentir mieux. Mais c'était un début.

- Merci, Scorp'.

Ce dernier acquiesça, vraisemblablement fier de lui et retira sa main de son épaule. Les deux amis gardèrent le silence un instant, avant que la gêne de s'empare du moment. Albus se racla la gorge et reprit sur un ton grave un peu trop forcer.

- Bon, on va faire quelque chose de viril ? Proposa-t-il en se relevant.

- Ouais, répondit Scorpius sur le même ton.

- Je ne crois pas, messieurs, fit une voix dans leur dos.

Les deux garçons se figèrent dans une sueur froide en reconnaissant la voix de la vieille McGonagall. _Oh oh_…

- Si vous le permettez, Mr Malfoy, j'aimerai m'entretenir avec Mr Potter. D'ailleurs, j'ai le souvenir que vous êtes sensé être en cours de métamorphose à l'heure qu'il est et vous feriez bien de rejoindre votre salle de classe avant que je ne décide de retirer des points à la maison Serpentard.

- Oui professeur, fit Scorpius en déglutissant.

Il lança un dernier regard à peine rassurant à Albus avant de déguerpir très rapide. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.

- Mr Potter, je vous conseil de sortir de votre cachette.

Résigné, Albus contourna la statue pour faire face à sa directrice. Elle ne semblait pas _trop_ énerver mais il n'irait pas jusqu'à parier la dessus.

- J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y a eut une altercation entre vous et Mr Arlong pendant votre cours.

- Oui, Professeur.

- Pour quelles raisons ?

Albus garda le silence. Qu'on le traite de lâche, si on voulait, mais il n'était pas un mouchard. Dénoncer, même un crétin comme Rick, ne faisait pas partie de ses habitudes. Il garda alors obstinément le silence et McGonagall soupira.

- Peut être que je peux vous aider à délier votre langue. Après avoir échoué un sort de métamorphose, Mr Arlong s'est moqué de vous. Vous êtes donc parti en courant, pendant que Mrs Wealsey décidait de faire usage de la violence et que Mr Malfoy profite du chaos pour s'éclipser et vous rejoindre. Est-ce que j'ai tord ?

Albus prit une grande inspiration et baissa la tête.

- Et j'imagine que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se moque de vous ?

Albus se remémora toutes les railleries endurées silencieusement. Il garda pour lui toutes les fois où Rick lui avait dit qu'il faisait honte à la mémoire des grands sorciers dont il portait le nom.

- Oh, Potter.

- Ca ne m'atteint pas, d'habitude, mentit-il. Je n'aurai pas dû partir en courant.

Il entendit McGonagall soupirer avant de sentir sa main sur son épaule. Il releva difficilement la tête pour croiser son regard amical accompagné d'un petit sourire.

- Ecoutez-moi, mon garçon. Ce n'est pas le fait de vous appelez Albus Severus Potter qui fait de vous un bon sorcier.

Albus fut surprit, parce qu'il s'attendait à des remontrances.

- C'est le fait que vous soyez intelligent, travailleur et que vous souhaitez toujours bien faire. Mais vous êtes encore si jeune ! Vous pensez vraiment que tous les sorciers excellent dès l'instant où l'on met une baguette entre leurs mains ?

Albus haussa les épaules.

- Je sais tout ça, professeur mais… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde y arrive sauf moi… Je veux dire, même William y arrive et il est né de parents moldus.

McGonagall haussa les sourcils et Albus se rendit compte d'à quel point ses paroles pouvaient être mal interprétées.

- Enfin, je veux dire, se précipita-t-il d'ajouter. J'ai grandis avec la magie, mes parents sont deux grands sorciers, deux puissants sorciers, je devrais être capable de faire comme eux, non ?

- Laisser moi vous expliquer une chose Mr Potter : l'unique raison pour laquelle Mr Van Grant arrive plus facilement que vous, c'est que contrairement à vous, William pense que grâce à la magie, tout est possible. La magie n'a pas d'autres limites que celles que nous nous imposons.

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Vous êtes tellement obsédé à l'idée d'être à la hauteur des espérances que cela vous empêche de voir de quoi vous êtes capable. Vous savez, la plus part du temps, quand votre père réussissait un exploit, il ne pensait à être à la hauteur. D'ailleurs, si vous voulez mon avis, il ne pensait pas du tout. Il le faisait, parce qu'il devait le faire.

Albus releva la tête, ses paroles faisant échos dans son esprit.

- Venez avec moi, Mr Potter.

McGonagall tourna les talons et prit de court, Albus ne fit aucun mouvement.

- Allez, pressa-t-elle en le voyant rester immobile.

-Pour aller où ?

- Dans mon bureau. Vous savez, avant d'être directrice de Poudlard, j'enseignais la métamorphose. Peut être que mes longues années d'expériences dans ce domaine seront capable de vous apportez l'aide dont vous avez besoin.

Albus se redressa en accourant.

- Vous feriez ça ?

- Bien sûr. Mais vous devez me promettre de ne plus créer pareille désordre. Un tel comportement est indigne d'un Poufsouffle.

* * *

><p>Albus descendit des escaliers du bureau le sourire aux lèvres. McGonagall était strique et dure, mais elle lui avait donné assez de bon conseil pour pouvoir revenir en classe sans crainte. Il avait réussit, sourit-il pour lui-même. Une seule fois, certes, mais il avait transformé se satané gobelet !<p>

Il se précipita dans la Grande Salle, pressé de l'annoncer à ses amis. Il avisa les quatre tables et repéra sa cousine ainsi que Scorpius assis à la table des Poufsouffle avec William. Il se précipita vers eux avant que ce dernier ne l'aperçoive.

- Albus !

Rose et Scorpius relevèrent la tête dans sa direction, à la fois content de le revoir et légèrement inquiet.

- Ca va ? Où étais-tu passé ? Demanda Rose en allant à sa rencontre.

- J'étais avec McGonagall.

- Et ça va ? Demandèrent-ils gravement.

- Oui ! Elle m'a donné plusieurs conseils et, regardez.

Albus sortie sa baguette et chercha un verre en bois sur lequel s'exercer, mais au moment où il en avait trouvé un, Rick Arlgon apparu les bras croiser.

- Alors, Potter, tu as fini de te cacher ? Ca m'étonne que tu oses encore sortir ta baguette.

Il était affublé d'un pansement sur le nez et d'un œil au beurre noir. Son apparence pittoresque le fit presque sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, rugit Rose. T'en as pas eu assez ?

Mais alors qu'elle s'approchait –et que Rick reculait d'un pas- Albus la retenu.

- Ouais, c'est ça, retiens ton chien de garde, de toute façon, sans elle tu vaux rien.

- T'es un crétin Rick, informa William.

- Peut être, mais moi, au moins, je sais faire une métamorphose.

Albus, avec un sérieux sans faille, releva sa baguette, attirant les regards environnant et pointa le verre en bois repérer un peu plus tôt. Il prit une grande inspiration, vida son esprit et ferma les yeux.

- _Avifors_.

Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir le petit verre prit de secousses avant de se mettre franchement à tournoyer et dans une lueur bleuté, prendre la forme d'un petit oiseau.

- Albus, s'étonna Rose.

Sans lui répondre, un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage et de sa baguette, il pointa l'oiseau puis Rick. Sans un mot, l'oiseau s'envola, piqua sur Arlong et venu lui picorer les cheveux. Ce dernier tenta maladroitement de chasser l'oiseau sous les ricanements des spectateurs. Albus sourit avant de levez à nouveau sa baguette.

- Suffit.

Et l'oiseau redevenu gobelet, tombant au sol. Rick lança un regard noir en direction du PoufSouffle mais avant qu'il ne face un mouvement, Scorpius s'avança.

- Je pense que c'est clair, maintenant, Albus est aussi capable que toi, voir plus.

- Potter, pas de magie hors de vos classes, gronda un professeur. Vous êtes ici pour travaillez. Pareil, Mr Arlong, retournez vous asseoir.

Rick jura avant de tourner les talons et de retourner à sa table. Albus ramassa le gobelet et venu s'asseoir en compagnie de ses amis qui le regardaient tous avec un grand sourire.

- Bien jouer, souffla William.

- Merci, sourit-il. Et merci d'avoir prit ma défense, Rose, tu n'as pas trop été punie ?

- Deux heures de retenus et 50 points en moins pour ma maison. Mais j'ai bien l'intention de les rattraper.

Albus plissa les lèvres avant de se tourner vers Scorpius.

- Et merci d'être venu me réconforté.

- Oh, c'est rien, tu aurais fais pareil.

- Oui, mais quand même. Sur le cou t'as vraiment été le meilleur. Scorpius Hypérion Malfoy, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Est-ce que tu ne serais pas en train de te moquer de mon prénom.

- Hypérion, répéta Albus. Scorpius Hypérion…

- Tu veux qu'on parle, Albus Severus ?

- Hypérion, Scorpius. A quoi pensaient tes parents ?

- Oh ça va.

- Hypérion.

- Je sais même pas pourquoi je te l'ai dis, bouda-t-il.

Mais Albus ricana en secouant les épaules de son ami et Scorpius fini par rire avec lui.


	5. Draconis, 2

**Encore une fois, merci à ImtheBest et Matsuyama pour leurs commentaires et encouragement :)**

* * *

><p>- Allons Rowena, pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas danser avec moi ? Laissez-vous aller.<p>

- A supposer que je me laisse aller, ce ne serai certainement pas avec vous, Godric.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Je ne suis pas à votre goût, plaisanta-t-il.

- Précisément.

- Mais vous savez, Rowena, souffla-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle. Si vous le demandiez je serais précisément comme vous le souhaitez.

Rowena tourna simplement son visage vers lui avec un regard ennuyé.

- Il est bien là, votre problème, Godric. Pour séduire une demoiselle, vous êtes prêt à devenir n'importe qui.

Le sourire charmeur du sorcier disparu peu à peu et Rowena dû se faire violence pour ne pas afficher un air victorieux.

- Et au final, vous n'êtes plus personne. Une simple illusion qui se cache derrière des préceptes chevaleresques.

Rowena admira la portée des ses mots et reporta son attention sur les festivités donner en l'honneur de la construction de Poudlard. Satisfaite d'avoir mit fin à la conversation en mouchant Godric, elle sourit en voyant la jolie Helga qui s'obstinait à entraîner ce grincheux Salazar dans la ronde. Mais la main de Gryffondor venu s'abattre sur son poignet avec violence. Rowena s'apprêta à le réprimander mais aucun mot ne réussi à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres quand elle croisa son regard froid -si peu habituel sur son visage joyeux.

- Je vais finir par donner raison à toutes ses personnes qui vous pensent bien trop intelligente pour votre propre bien, dit-il avec un calme qui cachait la tempête. Mais prenez garde aux vérité que vous énoncez, Serdaigle. Elles ne sont pas toutes bonnes à dire.

Godric maintenu le contacte visuelle et Rowena fut incapable de garder son masque d'impassibilité. Un frisson la parcouru alors que son visage était encore figé par la surprise et l'inquiétude. Tant de froideur, tant de puissance. A cet instant, elle prit totalement conscience de la frayeur que pouvait inspirer Godric et pourquoi tant de personnes craignaient son nom. Parce qu'à cet instant, et pour la première fois, elle avait peur.

Godric lâcha son poignet et se leva dans une violence contenu qui la fit frémir. Même l'éloignement rapide de son vis-à-vis ne suffit pas à l'apaiser. Rowena resta aussi impassible qu'elle le pouvait.

Mais elle avait toujours peur.

_« __**Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus**_ »

On ne chatouille jamais un dragon qui dort.


	6. Rubeus, 1

Lily s'était réfugiée dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, espérant qu'ainsi, si quelqu'un entendait ses sanglots, il les confondrait avec ceux du fantôme.

Recroquevillé sous un lavabo, à l'abri des regards, elle laissait aller sa peine.

"Sang de bourbe !"

Il avait osé. Après toutes ses années. Comment avait-il pu au tant changer, lui qui l'avait défendu contre tout. Contre sa sœur, contre des élèves et d'autres encore. Après tous ce qu'ils avaient partagés. Bien sûr, elle avait bien remarqué que son comportement changeait, au fils des années. Qu'il était plus secret, plus aigris. Qu'il partageait moins et s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre.

Mais Severus était allé trop loin, il y a avait des bouleversements chez lui qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner.

"Sang de bourbe !"

Lily se ratatina sur elle-même, partagé entre la peine et la colère. N'importe qui d'autre, elle lui aurait balancé un sort bien sentit mais Severus ! Même avec toute sa rage, elle n'avait pas pu lui rendre son cou. Elle n'avait pas pu, pas voulu répondre à son agression. Alors elle avait fui.

Avait-il essayé de la rattraper ? Elle avait entendu quelqu'un l'appeler.

- Lily ?

Elle cessa de respirer.

- Lily, je sais que tu es là.

Elle renifla, un peu contre sa volonté en reconnaissant la voix de son interlocuteur. C'était Potter, bien évidement. C'était toujours Potter qui la trouvait quand elle voulait être seule.

- Laisse-moi, s'il te plait.

- Tu veux rire ? J'vais pas te laisser dans cet état.

Il avait l'air inquiet, peut être désolé et Lily se cacha de plus belle en l'entendant arriver. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il la voit comme ça. Personne ne devait la voir comme ça.

- Non, vas-t'en, James... S'il te plait, laisse-moi seule.

Elle l'entendit s'arrêter, blottie contre les canalisations, elle ne voyait que ses pieds.

- Je, hésita-t-il. D'accord, je... Je vais rester derrière la porte. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin.

Elle plissa les lèvres sans un mot, tournant son visage dans le sens opposé et quand les pas s'éloignèrent, d'autres larmes virent humidifier son pantalon.

"Sang de bourbe !"

Lily aurait voulu réussir à se calmer, mais son esprit n'arrêtait pas de jouer la scène en boucle dans sa tête. L'altercation, l'intervention, l'insulte. Elle essayait de comprendre à quel moment tout avait dérapé, à quel moment elle aurait dû dire ou faire quelque chose et pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas fait.

Si elle avait rembarré Potter, au lieu de simplement l'ignorer. Si elle avait éloigné Severus au lieu de le laisser rabaisser le Gryffondor. Si elle était intervenu à la place de Remus et les avaient calmé tout les deux. Si elle avait crié plus fort que ses Serpentards qui s'étaient ramenés. Si Siruis n'avait pas décidé de s'en mêlé à son tour... Si... Si...

Comment avait-elle pu se laisser à ce point dépasser par la situation ?!

"Sang de bourbe !"

Lily ferma les yeux très forts, mais quand elle les rouvrit, rien n'avait changé. Elle n'avait pas remonté le temps comme elle l'avait souhaité. Elle ne s'était pas réveillée dans son lit après cet affreux cauchemar. Elle n'avait pas dissipé l'illusion.

Et l'insulte tournoyait encore dans son esprit.

* * *

><p>La tête posée sur ses genoux, Lily remarqua qu'elle avait cessé de pleurer.<p>

Ses yeux lui piquaient, son nez coulait et ses lèvres s'étaient assécher à force de respirer par la bouche. Elle devait certainement avoir une tête à faire peur. Lily renifla. Sa gorge était sèche, elle avait toujours mal au cœur, son esprit n'était pas plus apaisé et maintenant, son estomac était prit de crampes qui n'arrangeait rien à la situation.

En deux mouvements de main, elle essuya lourdement les sillons qu'avaient formés ses larmes et avala difficilement sa salive. C'était surement la déshydratation qui l'avait fait cesser de pleurer et Lily se mit à craindre de recommencer sitôt qu'elle aurait étanché sa soif.

Pensée idiote.

Dans un soupire elle se redressa, prête à faire face à son reflet. Elle grimaça devant ses yeux bouffies et rouge, ouvrit le robinet et se passa un coup d'eau sur le visage.

Puis un autre.

Et encore un.

Elle sentait chaque goute perler sur son visage et ça faisait du bien, un peu. C'était au moins ça. Lily prit une grande inspiration. Bon sang, qu'elle avait l'air pitoyable. Elle ferma le robinet et s'essuya le visage, se claqua les joues pour leurs redonner des couleurs.

Sang de bourbe.

Ses mains se cramponnèrent à l'évier, elle déglutit en se laissant glisser en sol. Et puis, une pensée la traversa.

- Potter ? Appela-t-elle sans conviction.

Un fracas retentit derrière la porte et Lily fronça les sourcils en entendant le susnommé entrer dans les toilettes avec précipitation.

- Tu m'as appelé ? Demanda-t-il attifement.

Les commissures de ses lèvres se soulevèrent légèrement. Elle aimait bien quand il ne se revêtait pas d'arrogance et se sentait légèrement dépasser par la situation, là au moins, il était supportable. James s'approcha en affichant un visage inquiet et planta son regard dans le sien.

Lily baissa les yeux, un poids se formant dans son estomac. Pourquoi Potter était venu et avait attendu elle-ne-sait-combien-de-temps derrière cette porte ? Où était Severus, cette personne qu'elle considérait être son meilleur ami ?

- Est-ce que, hésita Potter. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Elle haussa les épaules et il venu s'asseoir prêt d'elle. Pas trop non plus.

- Ecoute, Lily, je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé.

Elle releva pauvrement les yeux vers lui, il avait l'air sincère.

- Je sais que c'est ma faute, je n'aurai pas dû... Enfin, je n'aurai pas dû laisser Sirius s'en mêler… Et je n'aurai pas dû venir vous embêtez, je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas entièrement ta faute.

- Si, bien sûr que c'est ma faute, si je ne l'avais pas poussé à bout, jamais Rogue n'aurait été au tant en colère !

Pourquoi prenait-il l'entière responsabilité ? Elle aurait juré qu'il aurait tout mis sur le dos de Severus.

- Peu importe, il n'avait pas à dire ça.

- Bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas à dire ça, mais tu sais, sur le coup de la colère, on dit des choses qu'on ne pense pas vraiment. J'veux dire, tu as bien vu son regard, dès l'instant où il l'a dit, il l'a tout de suite regretté.

- Mais il l'a dit ! S'il l'a dit, c'est bien que quelque par dans son esprit, il le pense vraiment ! Personne ne dit une insulte sans un fond de vérité. Personne ne viendrait injurier quelqu'un sur quelque chose qu'il n'est pas. Il regrette peut être l'avoir dit à voix haute, mais je sais qu'il a ce genre de pensées. Et si un jour-

Elle s'interrompit dans ses pensées, incapable d'arriver à la conclusion qui s'imposait.

- Lily, Rogue t'es totalement dévoué. Ses mots ont dépassé sa pensée mais jamais il te ferra du mal, souffla-t-il comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

C'était pire alors, ça confortait sa théorie. Severus croyait en la hiérarchie du sang.

- Je le pensais aussi, murmura-t-elle. Mais il a tellement changé...

- Non, ça, c'est un point qui ne changera jamais. Ok, peut être qu'il y a des gens avec une mauvaise influence au tour de lui, et peut être qu'il dit des conneries plus grosses que lui, mais, Lily... Severus ne permettra jamais qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Elle releva les yeux dans sa direction pour le voir grimacer en détourna le regard.

- Je le sais, c'est tout, haussa-t-il les épaules.

Lily fronça les sourcils, peu satisfaite de sa réponse. Mais alors qu'elle allait lui demander plus d'explication, elle réalisa un point important.

- Attends, pourquoi est-ce que tu prends sa défense ?

Potter sembla surprit.

- Comment ça ?

- Vous vous détestez, alors pourquoi prends-tu sa défense ?

- Parce que... Même si je ne l'aime pas et que j'aurai frappé quiconque ait osé utiliser cette insulte, surtout avec toi.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel avant de le regarder à nouveau.

- Il ne… Enfin il… On se rejoint sur ce point lui et moi et… Il a prit si souvent ta défense…

Elle plissa la lèvre dans un vague sourire. Elle était touchée par ce qu'il essayait de faire et surprise qu'il ne profite pas de l'occasion. Qui sait, peut être qu'il n'était pas aussi irrécupérable qu'elle le pensait.

- Et puis, tu sais, quand tu es partie il était à deux doigt de se flageller et-

- Merci James, coupa-t-elle.

Elle le vit sourire, sincèrement, avant de baisser les têtes en entourant ses genoux de ses bras. Un comportement auquel elle n'était pas habituée. C'était de la gêne ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- C'est la troisième fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom.

Les yeux de Lily s'exorbitèrent : elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué ! Est-ce qu'il rougissait ? Non. Non Potter ne pouvait pas rougir.

- Non pas que ça me gène, se dépêcha-t-il d'ajouter. Au contraire...

Lily détourna le regard, soudainement mal-à-l'aise. Dans un tic nerveux, elle s'essuya à nouveau un œil avant de réfugier sa main dans son cou et s'étira quelque peu. Elle aurait voulu lui dire de ne pas trop s'y habituer, mais…

- Alors, tu vas lui pardonner ?

James le lui avait demandé de façon un peu maladroite, comme s'il cherchait juste à casser le blanc. Sans prendre en compte la houleuse réflexion qui devrait s'en suivre. Lui pardonner ? Lui pardonner… Bien sûr, une grande partie d'elle-même le voulait, attendant des excuses et prête à oublier. Mais une autre part, bien plus méfiante, bien plus rancunière, soufflait dans son esprit qu'elle ne devait laisser passer ça.

Que Severus n'était plus ce qu'il était et qu'elle ne pouvait plus lui faire confiance. Et si Severus était vraiment allé trop loin ? Au-delà d'une insulte ou de son changement d'attitude. S'il avait prit un autre chemin ? Là où elle ne pourra pas le ramener…

- Pardon, reprit Potter. Ca ne me regard pas.

Lily regarda sans le voir, encore prise dans sa réflexion et c'est la main de Potter sur son épaule qui fini de l'arracher à ses pensées.

- Tu devrais arrêter d'y penser…

Non, bien au contraire. C'était une réflexion déterminante qu'elle avait là. Elle n'était juste pas sûre de vouloir en connaitre la finalité.

Alors Lily lui sourit et acquiesça. Sans trop se l'expliquer, la main de Potter semblait lui redonner des forces, lui permettant de reprendre prestance. Elle posa sa propre main sur la sienne et après une grande inspiration, se mit debout. James l'observa, incapable de détourner le regard et –sans lâcher sa main, ça va sans dire- fini par l'imiter.

Lily força alors son sourire, pour lui faire comprendre que le moment émotion touchait à sa fin, mais la façon dont Potter la regardait la mit légèrement mal à l'aise. Elle baissa les yeux et alors quand elle allait se dérober, James leva leurs poings serrés et apporta sa main à ses lèvres.

Choquée, Lily releva des yeux exorbités dans sa direction et croisa son sourire charmeur.

- Arrête ça, soupira-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

James essaya d'entrelacer leurs doigts mais Lily retira sa main avant qu'il n'y arrive. Elle lui lança un regard faussement moralisateur et sourit en reportant son attention sur le miroir. Ce n'était pas parce que James s'était montré exceptionnellement –agréablement- présent qu'elle en oubliait que la plus par du temps, c'était un parfait crétin.

Un instant de délicatesse n'effaçait pas quatre années de goujaterie. Une présence amical n'éclipsait pas une personnalité envahissante. Un instant sincère de réconfort ne... Enfin elle n'allait pas plus se laisser aller, quoi.

James sourit en la voyant se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage. Bien sûr qu'elle l'avait repoussé, il ne s'était envisagé rien d'autre. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait enfin pu montrer à Lily qu'il n'était pas _que_ ce gamin arrogant et bruyant qu'elle détestait tant.

- Ca va être l'heure du diner, tu es prête ?

Lily prit une grande inspiration avant de se redresser.

- Oui.

- Tu veux qu'on mange ensemble ? Enfin, je veux dire, avec Sirius, Remus et Peter ? Et moi, par la même occasion. Parce que, tu sais, y a pas meilleur que nous pour changer les idées.

Elle fronça quelque peu les sourcils avant de lui sourire amicalement.

- Non, ça va aller, merci.

- Tu es sûre ?

Il lui sourit, mais semblait tout de même déçu. Lily s'en voulu soudainement de le rejeter, alors qu'il avait prit la peine de la réconforter. En se retournant pour sortir, elle grimaça quelque peu, plissa les lèvres comme pour s'empêcher de dire quelque chose et craqua finalement.

- Mais peut être demain ? Demanda-t-elle sans se retourner. Si l'invitation tient toujours.

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase que Potter se trouva à côté d'elle, un bras sur ses épaules.

- L'invitation tient pour l'éternité, Lily-jolie.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, soupira-t-elle en repoussant son bras.

Mais elle ne l'éloigna pas pour au tant.


	7. Via, 3

_Après l'interrogation de _Matsuyama_ voilà une petite explication sur les noms des OS :_

_Via signifie "route", et peut être interprété comme un nouveau chemin, une nouvelle voie. Donc une nouvelle génération._

_Rubeus signifie "épineux" (ou dans le cas d'Hadrig "broussailleux") et je trouvais que le terme représentait plutôt bien la génération des maraudeur._

_Et Draconis génitif de "draco" (pour ceux qui ont fait du latin, j'espère que ça ne réveille pas trop de mauvais souvenir) était le mot qui correspondait le plus à ma vision des fondateurs de Poudlard._

* * *

><p><strong>Deuxième<strong>** année.**

Posez-lui la question et Rose vous dira qu'ils sont rivaux.

Bien sûr, il ne s'agira alors que de la réponse facile. Celle qui suscite le moins d'interrogations, dont les circonstances sont plus courtes à raconter. Mais de toutes évidences, Scorpius et elle n'étaient pas _que_ des rivaux. Ils étaient amis, parfois –quand Albus était dans les parages et qu'ils ne cherchaient pas à savoir qui étaient le meilleur. Adversaire, surtout –quand il lui souriait narquoisement et qu'elle avait envie de lui arracher les dents une par une. Ils étaient camarades la plus par du temps –partageant les mêmes tâches.

Mais contrairement à ce que tout le monde voulait bien croire, ils ne se détestaient pas.

- Malefoy, je te déteste cordialement ! Arriva Rose en posant sa besace sur la grande table de Serpentard.

Celui-ci releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils, certain de n'avoir rien fait cette fois qui susciterait ses remontrances.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fais ? Interrogea Matthew Brulpoid –ami et camarade de chambre de Scorpius.

Ce dernier lui répondit en haussant les épaules, les yeux exorbités.

- Quel livre es-tu entrain de lire ? Reprit Rose.

- L'index de Potion et formule pour deuxième année, répondit-il en soulevant le livre pour lui montrer.

- Livre emprunté à la bibliothèque, si je ne m'abuse ?

- Oui, avoua-t-il de plus en plus méfiant.

Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches, posture qu'elle prenait souvent pour sermonner.

- Ca fait une semaine que tu es sensé rendre ce livre et j'en ai besoin pour réviser !

Le visage de Scorpius mua de soucieux à surprit avant qu'il ne roule les yeux au ciel.

- Vraiment, Weasley ? Tout ça pour ça ? J'ai cru que j'avais fais une gaffe.

- C'est une gaffe ! J'ai pris du retard dans mes devoirs par ta faute. Et en plus tu n'as pas l'air de l'avoir fini et je vais devoir attendre avant de-

- Tiens, coupa-t-il sans grand intérêt.

Il lui tendit le livre et Rose paru perplexe. C'était très impoli d'interrompre quelqu'un comme ça.

- Mais tu ne l'as pas fini…

- Je l'ai survolé, et je préfère que tu le lises plutôt que tu sois sur mon dos à attendre que je le termine. Si j'ai une meilleure note que toi en Potion, tu serais capable de dire que c'est ma faute.

Rose fit la moue, peu satisfaite de son abdication. Elle ne voulait pas obtenir se livre à ses dépends, surtout que lui aussi serait capable de lui reprocher une possible mauvaise note dans ce cours. Lançant un regard à Matthew, ce dernier se contenta d'hausser les épaules en tirant ses lèvres vers le bas.

- Tu n'auras cas me le rendre quand tu l'auras fini et nous verrons bien qui de nous deux lit le plus lentement.

Elle sourit en saisissant le livre. Ah là, il l'avait trouvé ! De toute évidence, elle lisait nettement plus vite que lui et serait capable de lui rendre le livre dans des délais si bref, qu'il serait obligé d'admettre sa supériorité dans ce domaine.

- Tu retrouveras ton livre en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire : « Les Weasley sont bien meilleurs que les Malefoy ».

- Tant que tu le lis plus rapidement qu'en disant « Je suis bien trop vantarde pour mon propre bien » ça me va.

Ils se sourirent dangereusement –loin d'être tout à fait sincère- et elle récupéra son sac pour quitter la Grande Salle, satisfaite.

Posez-lui la question, et Rose vous dira qu'ils sont rivaux. Bien évidement, cela n'est qu'un aspect de leur relation. Mais il s'agissait la réponse la plus facile pour elle quand on l'interrogeait sur la nature de leur rapport. Ils étaient rivaux, parce qu'aucun ne voulait nier leur compétition. Ami, parfois, après avoir gagné certaines manches et perdus d'autres. Adversaire, surtout, travaillant, révisant, s'entrainant ensemble. Mais il fallait bien reconnaître qu'il n'y avait aucune haine entre eux.

Après tout, ils ne se sont jamais donné de raison de se haïr.


	8. Via, 4

_Comment vous expliquez ce-ci... _

_J__e fais partie d'une famille qui aurait pu être la famille Wealsey si on avait eut droit à un peu plus de magie. Sérieusement, ma mère est la seule fille d'une fratrie de cinq garçons. Ils ont tous eut entre deux et quatre enfants (hormis mon troisième oncle qui à préférer dédier sa vie à la musique). Nous sommes nombreux._

_Je sais exactement ce que ça fait de grandir avec un multitude de cousins et cousines._Les plus faibles ne survivent pas _(et je plaisante qu'à moitié). Alors j'ai une multitude de "headcanon" sur les cousins Wealsey-Potter._

_Mais je ne vais pas tout les révéler comme ça de but en blanc (vous le découvrirez au fils des OS). Il n'y a qu'une seule chose que vous devez savoir, c'est l'ordre de grandeur d'âge : _

_Teddy (comment ça, c'est pas un Weasley Potter ?!) ; Victoire ; Molly ; James, Fred, Lucy ; Dominique, Roxanne ; Rose, Albus ; Louis ; Lily, Hugo._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dans la famille Weasley, je demande <em>une chanson<em> et _un fantôme_.**

* * *

><p>Roxanne Weasley était une Gryffondor.<p>

Pas parce que ses parents et la plus par de sa famille y étaient, mais parce qu'elle était une vrai lionne. Elle était la plus brave, la plus audacieuse, la plus hardie des élèves de sa classe et pour bien des professeurs, de sa génération.

Roxanne avait la force de vivre et de mener sa vie comme elle l'entendait. Exécutant rarement ce qu'on lui demandait, elle faisait cependant parfaitement bien à sa façon.

Concocter l'Amortentia ? Pourquoi faire quand il filtre de Confusion était beaucoup plus drôle. Une dissertation sur la fondation de l'école ? La guerre des géants étaient bien plus passionnante.

Alors c'était toujours compliqué d'évaluer Roxanne Weasley. Quand bien même le travaille fournie était bon, il n'en restait pas moins hors sujet.

- Tu finiras surtout à la rue, marmonna Octavus Fawley -cinquième du nom- penché sur son livre de sortilège.

- Impossible, répondit Martial Diggle. Elle a toujours le magasin de son papa.

Roxanne leur lança un regard las avant de terminer son pliage. Un origami en forme de phénix qui partie s'envoler au dessus de leur tête.

- Je ne reprendrais pas le magasin de mon père.

Ses deux amis relevèrent la tête de manière extrêmement synchronisé pour l'interroger du regard.

- Je l'ai perdu à pierre-papier-ciseau avec mon frère, expliqua-t-elle. C'est lui qui va en hérité.

Les deux Gryffondor soupirèrent à l'unisson avant de lui envoyer un regard blasé. Les Weasley étaient vraiment une famille étrange.

Roxanne les observa se replonger dans leurs révisions et porta son regard sur son propre livre ouvert, attendant patiemment d'être lu. Dans ses rêves, pensa-t-elle. Roxanne n'était pas une mauvaise élève par pur esprit de contradiction, mais par passion.

Les études n'avaient pas d'importance pour elle. Bien sûr, elle aimait apprendre et découvrir mais pas à travers les livres. Elle retenait mieux sur le tas, en "situation". Être assis derrière un pupitre ne lui était d'aucun intérêt.

On ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où on l'avait retrouvé dans la forêt interdite- le mot interdit ne semblant absolument rien signifier pour elle. Elle vivait à cent à l'heure Roxanne et ne supportait pas qu'on la ralentisse.

- Je vais partir à l'aventure, souffla-t-elle.

- Hum ?

Martial releva la tête et constata le sourire absent de son amie.

- Je me fiche de l'école, du magasin de mon père. Je vais parcourir le monde. Et vous pouvez venir avec moi si vous voulez, les regarda-t-elle enfin.

- Mais oui, mais oui, soupira Octavus à peine convaincu.

Mais étonnamment, Martial la cru.

Bien sur qu'elle partirait à l'aventure, il ne la voyait pas faire autrement. Elle était beaucoup trop brave, trop audacieuse, trop hardi pour faire autre chose de sa vie.

Après tout, Roxanne était une véritable Gryffondor.

* * *

><p>Fred Weasley s'étonnait toujours de tout ce qu'on pouvait trouver à Poudlard. Que se soit les nombreux -nombreux !- couloirs, classes, étage et passages secrets. On ne savait jamais vraiment ce qui nous attendait au détour d'un couloir ou derrière une porte.<p>

Mais ce que Fred aimait par dessus tout ce trouvait dans l'aile Est au cinquième étage. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un petit carré de marécage trônant sous une fenêtre, mais Fred se sentait toujours empli de fierté et d'admiration quand il allait s'égarer dans ce coin du château.

Protéger par un cordon, il y avait scruté dans la pierre une petite indication : ici, le reste d'une très belle magie.

Bien évidement, le manque d'explication ne s'étendait pas à lui, puisque son père s'en était vanté avec un large sourire. Sous le regard agacé mais résigné de sa mère, son père lui avait raconté en détails comme lui et son frère avaient quitté Poudlard sous une cascade d'applaudissement. Bien sûr, Fred soupçonnait son père d'en rajouter, surtout quand sa mère levait les yeux au ciel face à certaines parties du récit, mais il ne faisait aucun commentaire.

Contrairement à Roxanne qui demandait toujours "pourquoi" ou "comment" ou qui laissait entendre qu'elle n'y croyait pas tant que leur père ne le lui avait pas prouver. Lui, y croyait comme jamais.

Il voulait croire que le sourire de son père était sincèrement honnête. Qu'avec son frère -cet oncle qu'il n'avait jamais connu- il avait été aussi heureux qu'il le décrivait.

Fred s'assit devant le marécage et relu l'inscription.

Il aurait voulu le voir de ses propres yeux. Voir ce couloir entièrement transformer en marécage. Voir les feux d'artifice foncer sur cette Umbrage et surtout, voir son père et son frère disparaitre sur leurs balais.

Ou peut être qu'il aurait juste voulu voir son père rire sans cette ombre dans son regard...

Il s'était toujours demandé comment on pouvait se remettre de la mort d'un frère jumeau. Peut être qu'on ne s'en remettait jamais en fait. Ils s'étaient aussi demander, ce que ça faisait d'avoir un frère jumeau. Un frère ou une sœur, il connaissait et même s'il irait jusqu'en enfer pour Roxanne, ce n'était pas la même chose qu'un jumeau. Quelqu'un avec qu'il aurait vécu depuis le début de sa vie. Quelqu'un qui le connaitrait par cœur au point de se comprendre sans se parler. Quelqu'un avec qu'il partagerait une complicité à toute épreuve. Quelqu'un prêt à le suivre dans n'importe quelle connerie qu'il engendrerait.

- Freddie, arriva James. Je savais que je te trouverais là !

Son cousin venu s'assoir à côté de lui et lui donna un coup dans l'épaule. Fred lui sourit.

Bien sûr, il avait James. Mais James était son cousin, pas son jumeau. Ce n'était pas la même chose…

- Je viens d'avoir une idée de génie.

- Grand enchanteur, s'étonna-t-il faussement.

- Et si, reprit James en ignorant sa remarque. On bloquait les sorties de toutes les salles communes avec des Rampaplantes ? Bon, à la base, je voulais le faire uniquement pour les Serpentard, mais dans un souci d'égalité, c'est mieux de le faire pour toutes les maisons. Avec un peu de chance, on ratera une mâtiné de cours. Bon, et c'est vrai que y a un risque d'être prit dans les branches si on ne fait pas ça bien, mais c'est une idée à tenter. Et puis de toute façon, je suis sûr qu'on a déjà fait pire. Non ? Si. Quand on a mit des pétards au cul de chaque chaudrons du cours de potion. Au pire, on se mangera des heures de colles et voilà. Bon, on devra aussi affronter les beuglantes de nos chères génitrices, mais ça, c'est que dans le pire des cas ! Et puis où est passé ton esprit d'aventurier ?!

- C'est une idée stupide et tu es stupide.

James et Fred tournèrent leurs têtes l'une vers l'autres, s'affrontant du regard avant qu'un immense sourire ne s'affiche sur leurs deux visages.

- Faisons-le, dirent-il en même temps.

Oui, avoir un cousin de son âge, ce n'était pas la même chose, même si ce cousin en question était James.

Quoique…


End file.
